Each of electronic device may have a communication circuit that includes various modules and elements in connection with supporting a communication function. A transceiver may be disposed in this communication circuit in connection with communicating signals. A plurality of low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are integrated in the transceiver. Meanwhile, recently, as the number of frequency bands (or bands) supported by a communication function of the electronic device increases, the number of LNAs embedded in the transceiver increases in response to the number of the bands.
As described above, if the number of LNAs is increased in connection with supporting a plurality of frequency bands, a design of the transceiver may be complicated, and performance of the transceiver may be degraded. Also, because the transceiver has a high element integration level, the transceiver may be designed with a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process-based technology. LNAs designed according to a CMOS process are favorable to miniaturization and integration. However, a noise figure of each of LNAs is a constant value (e.g., about 2 dB) or more, and each of the LNAs has a supported narrow bandwidth.
Also, LNAs may be used together with matching elements. For example, if the electronic device supports 20 frequency bands and supports a diversity/multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology, 40 LNAs disposed in the transceiver may be used. 120 matching elements (three matching elements per band) may be used in response to the 40 LNAs. As described above, the number of elements associated with supporting a communication function is increased, and wires installed for operating respective elements occupy a broad space on a printed circuit board (PCB). As described above, a communication circuit has many restrictions in designing a product.